Personal care products include dry shaving razors and wet shaving razors, among other types of grooming and hygiene-related implements. An example of a dry shaving razor is an electric razor, which can be used without water, soap, or shaving cream. Wet shaving razors are typically used with water and soap or shaving cream. A wet shaving razor can include a replaceable cartridge in which one or more blades are mounted in a housing. After the blades in a cartridge have become dull from use, the cartridge is discarded, and a new cartridge is replaced on the handle.
Personal care products are often stored on a sink, in a medicine cabinet, or on a shelf between uses. Many personal care products are considered commodity consumer articles, having relatively low-price points. Due in part to the low price point of various personal care products, consumers may have reduced expectations in regard to aesthetics, style, functionality, and ease of use. Rechargeable personal care products can have a much higher price point, but are often more expensive to manufacture because of the added cost for the rechargeable power source and the associated electronics. Accordingly, rechargeable personal care products must not only perform very well, but must also be aesthetically pleasing to justify the higher purchase price.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide for a personal care product that addresses one or more of these issues. Indeed, it would be advantageous to provide for a personal care product providing for storing a personal care product in an aesthetically pleasing manner, thereby allowing a user to leave the personal care product in view between uses while the personal care product is charging. It would also be advantageous to provide a personal care product that is perceived as a premium product in view of its usability, functionality, looks, among other characteristics, especially when the personal care product is connected to a power source while charging.